


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Bodyguard Romance, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rich Seungri, Terrorism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

"Hey,Seungri-ah!"

Seungri snapped his eyes open._Was I daydreaming again?_He wondered.Youngbae was sitting in front him looking both slightly irritated and concerned."You good?"The older man asked."You've been spaced out for a while."Seungri shook his head dismissively."Just a lot on my mind is all."He told him.

Youngbae didn't look like he believed him,but he didn't question him any further.Seungri ran his fingers through his brown hair."Anyway I haven't seen you in a while."He said,eager to change the subject."What have you been up to lately?"Youngbae shrugged."The usual,just trying to help Jiyong keep the club open."Seungri raised a eyebrow in concern."Is it getting bad again?"He asked.The older man leaned back in his chair and shrugged."The club's in a bad part of the city so we've always had unsavory visitors there."He sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration."But lately it's just been nothing but drug dealers and idiots trying to start fights for no good reason."

Seungri hummed in sympathy for the older man._Geez I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was _that _bad._He patted Youngbae on the arm to comfort him."I'm sure you guys will manage."He reassured him."Besides,we both know that you guys have had worse things going on there."

Youngbae cracked a small smile."Thanks Seungri-ah."He said."I can always count on you to make me feel better.Seungri waved his hand dismissively."Hey it's no problem hyung."He said,unable to hide his own small smile."Besides,you've always done the same for me."


End file.
